Brought in a Basket
by Syl Gordon
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy found his daughter, Lyra, in a basket on his front steps, with a note telling him nothing but that she was his, and that she needed to stay with him. Eleven years later, she's off to Hogwarts, and Rose Weasley is back in his life.
1. Prologue: Speechless

**Brought in a Basket**

by Syl Gordon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the recognizable characters, nor am I making any money from this story.**_

_**Prologue: Speachless**_

A little bundle of freckled, pale skin, and blond hair that low-lights were naturally a reddish color, and that curled wildly, framing the chubby face cutely, with two little specks of ice blue for eyes looked up at the fair-haired man holding the child, giving the baby girl a look of confusion,

"Where did you come from, little one?" the man asked the baby, who cooed in response, her tiny hands reaching up, managing to find their way out of the green blanket, towards the angular face of the man, "The note says you're mine."

The man smiled softly, letting the baby touch his face, and the little girl giggled and cooed once more, smiling a little, toothless smile, her chubby face holding some familiarity, with the freckles, and blue eyes, but not enough for the man to figure out who the child in his arms reminded him of.

"Master Malfoy, should we gather the things to to the paternity potion on the child?" a maid asked, scurrying up to his side, her dark hair, streaked with a white-gray, swept up into a bun on the back of her head, though it was falling loose from the days work, and she wore simple, muggle, clothes, which were the best for maneuvering throughout the mansion, and cleaning in.

"Yes, thank you, Missus Forsyth, can you also prepare my room for me to share with the little one, until we can have a nursery set up?" Malfoy asked, his eyes returning the the face of the child, who had managed to fall asleep while he was speaking with his maid, "I believe I'll be keeping her, even if she's not mine, I've taken a liking to her"

"Of course, sir, might I know her name, sir?" Missus Forsyth asked kindly, giving the child a parental look of endearment, having raised six children of her own, she truly loved having children around,

"I can't find a thing that says, the note has no mention of a name, and her blankets, and the basket have none as well, perhaps she has none" Malfoy said, his tone sounding concerned, "Should I give her a name?"

"If it pleases you sir" Missus Forsyth said with a smile, "Perhaps her mother couldn't name her, because she knew she was giving her to you?"

Malfoy nodded, looking at the child yet again, searching the tiny face for anything that would inspire a name for her, thinking of his own name, which he never was fond of, and hoping to come up with one that she would like as she grew older,

"Astin?" he asked the little one, who's face scrunched up unhappily, "No, perhaps, Lyra? As it does follow my family traditions, but it does sound more like a name" he asked the baby, who opened her eyes and smiled up at the pale man, who smiled back, "Lyra it is, then"

Missus Forsyth smiled at the pair, before scurrying off to prepare her Master's bedroom, and to tell the other maids to begin to prepare both the paternity potion, as well as a nursery, near the Master's bedroom,

Malfoy carried the very smily baby into the sitting room, sitting in his favorite armchair and noticing that when little Lyra turned her head just so, her hair looked bright red, and his eyes went wide, suddenly realizing who the child reminded him of, a small frown settling itself on his face when he also remembered that he hadn't heard from said person in nearly a year, she had disappeared, and not even her family knew where she had gone.

He didn't have time to linger on his thoughts though, as a shy young maid approached him, to tell him that the potion was nearly ready, they just needed a sample of his hair, and the baby's hair to complete it.

He carried the child gently as he strode off to the potions room, which was a dark room, but well ventilated, because the fumes from the potions made him ill at times, but the darker lighting was to protect the potions from being damaged, as much light could ruin some more sensitive potions.

He took a seat on the bench in the room, taking the pair of scissors, and clipping off a few small strands of hair, and handed them to the maid, then looking at Lyra, he very carefully did the same to her hair, handing over those strands as well, waiting eagerly to discover if he really was a father.

The potion would take a good five minutes before it gave the answer, and Malfoy was both terrified that she wouldn't be his after all, and worried that he would be a terrible father if she was, but he finally got his answer, when the potion started bubbling wildly, and it turned a bright red color, and Malfoy grinned, the woman who had made the potion looked at him with a faint, bitter smile, "Congratulations, Master Scorpius, you're a father."


	2. The Best Day

_**Chapter One: The Best Day**_

"Daddy, Daddy, can we look at the brooms?" Eleven year old Lyra begged her father as they wandered through Diagon Alley, her hand outstretched, pointing towards Quality Quidditch Supplies eagerly,

"Of course, little one, after we get your school supplies," Scorpius told his daughter, laughing and shaking his head as he lead her along the streets to gather the supplies needed for her first year of school, "May I see your list?"

Lyra handed over the long list, as a first year, she required quite a few more supplies than she would in later years, but she didn't mind, it gave her a day to have her father all to herself,

"Can we get ice cream before we get home, Daddy?" she asked, shaking a few strands of her strawberry blond hair out of her face, which was chubby, even for an eleven-year-old,

Scorpius once worried that she wasn't healthy, because she had always been a chubby child, but he soon learned that she was fine, she ate well, and exercised frequently by playing outdoors, playing Quidditch, and many other activities that kept her both busy, and healthy, and it was rare for her to ask for a treat, so he always gave in, when she did,

"Sure, as long as we don't take too long to get there, Missus Forsyth is making a nice dinner for us, and we don't want to spoil it, do we?" Scorpius answered, giving her little hand a squeeze, "I don't like having to have these women over either, little one, but I have to."

Lyra nodded, a little frown marring her face, her father, nearly every day, and if not, at least three times a week, had another well-off family over, always an elderly couple, with a daughter around her father's age, who aimed to marry her father. They always treated her kindly, to her father's face, but if he left the room, the women who wanted to marry her father, would tell her that she would be sent away as soon as her father married, because he'd be too busy with his new family, they'd also always warn her not to tell her father what she had been told, because he might get angry, so Lyra stayed silent about the nasty women.

"Ah, here we are, Ollivander's Wand Shop, ready, Lyra?" Scorpius asked her, and she perked up immediately, looking up into the window of the store, surprised to see only a single wand sitting on a dusty pillow,

"It it empty, Daddy?" she asked, sounding extremely worried, if no one was there, how would she get a wand, and if she didn't have a wand, how would she go to Hogwarts, and her mind continued on as she waited for her father's answer,

"No, Ollivander himself still lives here, and he'll help you find the perfect wand, I promise" he promised, leading her into the shop with a proud smile, amazed that he baby girl was already old enough for a wand.

"Daddy, what if a wand doesn't pick me?" she asked meekly, unsure of what was going to happen as she looked around at the shelves upon shelves of boxes, each one holding a unique wand, some very alike, but no two exactly the same as she knew, having read as many books on magic as she could, wanting to be prepared for whatever may come.

"Ah, hello!" an unknown voice called out from somewhere out of sight, making Lyra jump, but Scorpius was familiar with what was going on, "Here to get your first wand, I presume?"

Lyra nodded shyly, clinging to her father's side, who patted her head comfortingly,

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander, my daughter Lyra here is getting her first wand" Scorpius said with a polite smile, gently easing his daughter away from his side, and grinning when her attention was captured by the thousands of boxes of wands lining the walls,

"A-are those all wands?" she asked meekly, earning a chuckle from the old wand-maker,

"Yes, now, let me see your wand hand?" the famous wand-maker said swiftly to the shy girl, who held out her right hand, "Ah, yes, yes, I have a few for you to try, my dear"

Lyra was practically bouncing as she waited for Ollivander to hand her a box with a wand, which he was gathering a few of before turning back to her, handing her one to start,

"This one is smaller than some, only nine inches, but it's a good strong Oak, and Unicorn hair, definitely more apt for Charms work" the wand-maker explained, eying her as she examined it with a strangely critical eye,

Lyra, after scrutinizing the wand for a moment, gave it a flick, sending the wand flying from her grasp, a look of embarrassment on her face as it clattered onto the floor a few feet away,

"I don't think think this wand is right for me, Sir" she muttered, hiding the bright pink of her cheeks behind her hands,

"No worries, child, worse has happened, now, try this one, a lovely Redwood, and Veela hair, it's a nice twelve inches, and a tad bit thicker than some wands, give it a wave now" he said, offering the wand to the girl,

This wand didn't fly from her, but it didn't feel right either, in fact, it didn't do anything at all, and Lyra shook her head sheepishly, wondering if her fears weren't as silly as they had seemed,

"Don't fret, child, there are some who try nearly every wand before they find the one that chooses them" Ollivander assured her, and he handed her another to try.

Lyra tried wand after wand, flicking, swishing, and waving them all, some sent off sparks, but those sparks singed the small girl's hand, and some sent things flying, or flew off themselves, finally, Ollivander handed her a lovely wand, with an ornate design in the handle, of three roses twisting around one another, one smaller than the others, and the largest rose's stem curled up, reminding the girl of a scorpion, which in turn reminded her of her father,

"Ah, yes, Rosewood, and Dragon Heartstring, lovely isn't it? Now, this one is a bit thin, and it's ten inches, but it's quite good with Defense spells, let's see how it does, yes?"

Lyra bit her lip as she raised her hand to give the thin wand a simple wave, which sent off lovely little green fireworks from the tip, that made her giggle,

Scorpius grinned as his daughter marveled at the fireworks she had managed to produce from the wand, "Seems she's found her wand?" he asked the wand-maker, who was straightening out his counter,

"Yes, she seems pleased" Ollivander answered, an "Aha!" look appearing on his face as he pulled up a pad of papers, "Now, that will be twelve sickles, that includes the box for carrying it home" he seemed to be reciting a practiced speech when he spoke, and wrote out the receipt, handing it to Scorpius, trading it from the owed money.

As the two Malfoys left the wand shop, Lyra was still gazing at the wand still clenched in her tiny fist, and Scorpius smiled down at her, swooping down to lift her up, and seat her on his shoulders,

"Now, how about that ice cream before we go look at the new brooms?" he said, earning a gleeful giggle,

"Okay, daddy! What kind of ice cream can I get?"


	3. Homesick At Space Camp

_**Chapter 2: Homesick At Space Camp**_

Rose Weasley hurried around the lavish sitting room, which was currently being used as a dressing room of sorts, working at keeping things in order while her employer was being prepared,

"Weasel!" an arrogant voice called from the dressing table, her strawberry blond hair being done up in an elaborate style by two hair dressers, "Get over here!"

Rose rushed to her boss's side, ducking her head, and hiding her freckled face and denim blue eyes behind her auburn hair, "Yes, Miss Cipriani, what can I do for you?" she asked politely, already frustrated by the chaos of the preparations.

"Where is my dress? Why is it taking so long?" the Italian accented voice asked her personal assistant,

"It's almost here, they had a slow start" Rose answered automatically, "The store front was busy"

"Why am I not first priority? I'm the future Mrs. Malfoy!" Valeria exclaimed furiously, barely keeping her head steady for the hair dressers,

"I'm sorry, Miss Cipriani, but they can't just ignore their other customers" Rose insisted softly, flinching as her boss's nails clipped her cheek, "Y-you slapped me?" she asked in shock,

"Of course I did, you know better than to talk back to me, Weasel" Valeria snapped at her, "You should be grateful that I hired you in the first place!"

Rose nodded her head meekly, knowing that if she let her temper, which everyone knew she got from her father, get the best of her, she'd either be fired, or cut to ribbons by her boss's nails.

"Now, I need a drink, nothing too strong, I can't make a fool of myself in front of my future husband, now can I?" Valeria snapped, and Rose was internally grateful for the chance to get away, if only for a moment.

Rose sighed, lazily walking through the large manor that her boss lived in, knowing that she'd have at least until the dress arrived before Valeria would need her again.

It had been almost twelve years since she had last seen Scorpius Malfoy, at her cousin's 'One Year Out Of School' party. Scorpius and Albus had become best friends near the end of their second year, when they both just burst into laughter at the insults they were throwing each other, and clapped each other on the back, since then, they had been inseparable.

Rose however, took much longer to become friend with Scorpius, only seeing him in passing until he and Albus were friends, and even then, he was only an acquaintance, but near the end of their fifth year, Albus was sick in bed, and Scorpius sat down next to her, and started asking her questions about the Muggle world, and then they were friends.

Rose was willing to admit, early on, she held a mild crush on the blond, but after two years of watching him manage to be completely oblivious to the many girls that swooned over him, she realized that he wouldn't notice her affections either.

Rose heaved another sigh, and frowned, pausing to lean against the wall. Some people thought that she was against Valeria marrying Scorpius out of jealousy, and really, she wasn't jealous, she was worried for her old friend, the only thing she saw as an upside to the possible matrimony, was that she'd see Scorpius again, but even that wasn't something she hoped for, because who would want their only close friend–outside of family of course–to see them treated like dirt?

She pushed herself off of the wall, another thing she was willing to admit, was that 'once upon a time' she had daydreamed of a 'happily ever after' with Scorpius, a happy marriage, a couple of kids, a cat and a dog, and she could be the stay at home mom, but she knew that would never happen, at least, not all of it.

Rose made it to the kitchen, having taken no more breaks during her trek. The kitchen was full of bustling cooks and maids, working to keep the whole house running from this single room, which was generally the central hub of the household.

"Prepared drinks are on the counter, Dear" one of the older maids told Rose when they spotted her, knowing with a learned ease what their boss wanted from her assistant,

"Thanks, any word on where I'll be tonight?" she asked, stalling before she had to return to the complete chaos of the sitting room,

"Word is, you'll be accompanying Miss Cipriani to the Malfoy estate, you'll be entertaining the young Malfoy girl while Miss Cipriani and Mister Malfoy socialize" the same maid answered, giving Rose a sympathetic look, knowing her history with Scorpius better than anyone.

"Oh..." Rose muttered in surprise, "Alright, well, thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow then" she said in farewell before hurrying upstairs, bringing a tray of drinks for her boss.

* * *

_**A/N: Just as a note, the chapter titles are the songs that inspired the chapter most. The whole list is as follows: **_

_**'Speechless' - Lady GaGa**_

_**'The Best Day' - Taylor Swift**_

_**'Homesick At Space Camp' - Fall Out Boy**_

_**I will note the name of the band in the next chapter.**_

_**Also, reviews are very, very, very appreciated, it amazes me that this story, with so few chapters is already more popular than my finished, original story.  
**_

_**~Syl~  
**_


	4. What a Catch, Donnie

_**Chapter 3: What a Catch, Donnie  
**_

Scorpius never looked forward to the very formal, frustrating dinners he held with the 'well-bred' women, who were more often than not, vain, unkind, and fake. He often times heard the cruel words the women would say to his daughter, and not long after that, he'd ask them to leave, and not in the kindest of words either.

Tonight he expected to be no different, however, at least this woman made it clear that she wasn't fond of children, and was bringing along her assistant, who would be willing to entertain Lyra while they talked.

He got dressed in his usual formal outfit, a black suit, with a bright blue and bronze tie, the colors of his house from when he was in Hogwarts. He was eager to spend as much time with his daughter as possible before the Cipriani's got there, not wanting her to feel like he was too busy for her. No matter how busy he got, Scorpius would always have time for Lyra.

"I don't like this dress." Lyra said stubbornly as she entered her father's room, "Why do I have to wear it?" she asked, smoothing over the soft pink fabric,

"Because it looks pretty on you, sweetheart, don't you want to look pretty for the dinner tonight?" Scorpius asked, sitting on his bed and patting the space next to him, which was quickly taken by the eleven-year-old,

"No." she answered simply, and after receiving a look from her father, she elaborated, "I don't, because it makes no difference. They all want to marry you because of your money and fame, they don't care if I'm pretty, and even if they weren't after your money, they shouldn't care if I'm wearing an ugly pink dress, or jeans and a t-shirt."

Scorpius sighed, shaking his head and smiling down at the annoyed little girl, "I see your point. You can change out of this dress, but you do have to wear a dress. It's a formal dinner, and Grandma Astoria and Grandpa Draco are coming too, and I know you like looking pretty for them."

"Why couldn't Grandma and Grandpa come early, so Grandma could help me dress? She always finds the prettiest, comfiest dresses, and braids my hair perfectly, my maid never does it right." she asked, her voice with the slightest whine, though she clearly tried to hold it back.

"I don't know why, sweetheart, maybe Grandma wants you to learn how to braid your hair yourself, for while you're at Hogwarts?" Scorpius tried, hoping that he would appease his slightly spoiled daughter.

"Maybe..." she sighed, "Daddy, why don't I have a Mom, like all of the other kids?" she asked, having asked the same question once before, when she was six.

"You do, sweetheart, you do. She just couldn't take care of you, so she made sure I had you, by leaving you in a basket for me to find. It took me so long to realize who your mother was, but now I can see how much you look like her. I haven't heard from her in years, since you were conceived, or I would ask her to be a part of your life, Lyra, I really would."

"What's my Mom's name Daddy?" she asked innocently, really just wanting to know something about the woman who gave her life, other than that she herself looked like her.

"Perhaps, after dinner, I can tell you, if you're good with our guests. Miss Cipriani is bringing an assistant, who will play with you, from what I hear, maybe you'll like her, alright?" Scorpius said, hugging his daughter, before giving her a smile, "Now go get ready, so you're ready before Grandma and Grandpa get here, alright?"

"Alright, Daddy! I'll be super good tonight, so I can learn Mother's name!" Lyra said excitedly, hurrying off to get changed.

Scorpius sighed, and stood to look in the mirror, practicing his 'I'm sorry, but I won't marry you' speech one more time.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Sorry for the short chapter, and the long wait, this chapter just wasn't flowing as well as the last few. The next one should be better, when I bring in Draco and Astoria, as well as have Scorpius and Lyra see Rose and Valeria.**_

_**I'll try to not take as long with the next chapter!**_

_**The song is "What a Catch, Donnie", by Fall Out Boy  
**_

_**~Syl~  
**_


	5. Untouched

_**Chapter 4: Untouched**_

Lyra sat, hands folded in her lap, listening politely to her Father and Grandparents chatting, answering when she was spoken to, but otherwise staying quiet. She was practicing for when Miss Cipriani would get there.

Behaving seemed easy enough, when she decided that learning more about her mother was worth it, but when it came down to it, Lyra wasn't patient, and Miss Cipriani was half an hour late, which meant two things for the eleven-year-old; First, she would have to behave longer, or possibly go to bed before she would get to hear about her mother. Second, she had to wait for food, and Lyra hated waiting to eat, more than anything else.

She shifted uncomfortably, glancing around, trying to find anything to distract her from her hunger, and boredom, though nothing was standing out as an option, that wouldn't get her in trouble at least. This night was not going according to plan.

"'Scuse me, Grandma, I need to use the bathroom" Lyra said softly, using her best 'I'm so sweet and innocent' voice, before heading off into the bathroom to amuse herself by playing with her hair for a short while, to kill time, and to get away from sitting there for so long.

Just after the eleven-year-old hid herself away in the bathroom, the echoing doorbell rang throughout the house, making the three adult Malfoys get to their feet to greet their guests, or rather, Scorpius's guests.

* * *

Rose fidgeted nervously during the trip to the Malfoy estate, wanting the seemingly endless car trip, with a very annoyed Valeria, who hated all things Muggle, and two elitist, rich, stubborn, elderly Ciprianis, to be over with already.

Apparently, the elder Ciprianis were too fragile for apparation, or flooing, and flying all together would be a hassle, so they were stuck driving in traffic, and ending up late. Rose sincerely hoped that the Malfoys weren't too angry with them, or she'd be getting an ear-full when she was alone with Valeria again.

"Why couldn't we have gotten a _flying_ car?" Valeria whined, her elegant face drawn into a childish pout, "I hate this stupid Muggle car, it's so slow to get anywhere!" she continued complaining, as Rose pulled up into the Malfoy's driveway.

"We're here, Miss Cipriani, Mister and Missus Cipriani." Rose said meekly, getting out of the car to hold open the doors for her boss and her boss's family.

"Valeria, dear, go ring the doorbell, we don't want them seeing the help before us." Missus Cipriani said with barely any more warmth than she offered Rose, if and when she spoke to the red-haired girl.

Rose stood dutifully behind the Italians, her stomach turning in knots, the nerves of seeing her former best friend eating away at her.

When the door opened, silver eyes met a very, very familiar blue, even over the shoulders of the Italian family.

"Rose Weasley?"

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, getting ready for what was meant to be a huge birthday party, plus a friend from out of state came to stay with me for a week took a lot of my attention. Before that, I was just being lazy.**_

_**The song for this chapter was Untouched, by the Veronicas. I like the Guy version you can find on youtube the best.  
**_

_**Please review if you have the time, it really makes me want to try and write more, and more quickly.**_

_**~Syl~  
**_


	6. Direction

_**Chapter 5: Direction **_

"Is it really you?" Scorpius asked the red-haired woman, who shrank away from his gaze.

"Hello, Scorpius." Rose muttered quietly, avoiding his eyes, and almost hiding behind the Ciprianis.

"Oh, you know my assistant?" Valeria asked vainly, sounding every bit as snooty and spoiled as she was.

"She was my best friend, I lost contact with her almost twelve years ago now." Scorpius told her, not taking his eyes away from his old best friend.

"Oh, wonderful!" Valeria said, sounding falsely happy about the news, "Oh, may we come in?" she asked with sugar sweetness.

"Of course. Rose, will you sit next to me during dinner?" Scorpius asked softly, standing aside to let the Italian family, and Rose in.

"S-sure..." the redhead answered, watching her feet, unable to meet the blond's eyes.

"You look amazing, Bella Rosa." Scorpius murmured, wrapping his arm around his old friend's shoulder as she stepped into the house.

Rose's blue eyes were wide as she looked around the large entryway, though she froze once she saw the parents of her old friend.

"I... I shouldn't sit with you... I'm sorry... It's not right..." Rose stammered out, pulling away from the contact and looking at him like a deer in the headlights. "W-where's the bathroom?" she asked, dashing off when Scorpius answered.

Lyra jumped when someone knocked on the bathroom door, before hopping off of the counter to peek out, her ice blue eyes meeting with two cornflower blue ones.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss." Lyra said softly, surprised at the eerie familiarity the woman had to her.

"It's alright, Miss Malfoy... May I ask your name?" Rose asked the strawberry blond girl,

"Lyra Bella Malfoy" Lyra answered proudly, a wide grin on her chubby face, "What's your name, Miss?" she asked back, looking excited.

"Rose Bella Weasley..." Rose answered, shocked at the little girl's name, though she smiled softly at her.

"Are you here to marry my daddy?" Lyra asked forwardly, before realizing her mistake, "Wait, you're not Miss Cipriani... So you're her assistant..." she sighed, her disappointment evident.

"You're right, I'm her assistant..." Rose sighed, sitting down on a bench near the bathroom door, and patting the seat next to her. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Lyra? You seem like such a nice girl, I'd love to get to know you."

"Lyra?" Astoria Malfoy's voice called out through the hallway, making the eleven-year-old jump, "Lyra, where are you?" the child's grandmother called.

"I'm here, Grandma!" Lyra answered loudly, smiling sweetly up at Rose, "Maybe we can talk later?" she offered, before running off to her Grandmother.

Rose sat by the bathroom for a while, staring off into space and reminiscing. After nearly a half an hour, someone walked up, and sat beside her, breaking her out of her distraction.

"Rose Weasley." Draco said almost emotionlessly to the daughter of his former rivals.

"Mister Malfoy, Sir." Rose said meekly. "It's nice to meet you."

"My son cares about you." Draco said, not bothering to return the niceties. "And my granddaughter already likes you, she hasn't stopped telling my wife how nice you are. I don't like Miss Cipriani, or her parents. Neither does my son or granddaughter. Do you know where I'm going with this, Miss Weasley?" Draco told her, a firm look in his eyes, and a firm tone to his voice.

"No, not really, Sir." Rose answered honestly, "Though I will admit my boss and her parents aren't easy to like." she added, blushing at looking away at her comment, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that..." she mumbled.

"I'm asking you, Miss Weasley," Draco drawled, "To sit next to my son, and my granddaughter during dinner. I'm asking you to show them both the affection I know you used to give him, and I know you give her. My son needs to marry, and you come from a respectable family, whether or not I like them doesn't change the fact that your mother is the Minister of Magic, your Father is second in command of the Aurors, and your Uncle is the Head Auror. Your family is powerful, famous, and has a good reputation." Draco told her blandly, "And as I said, my son adores you."

"Mister Malfoy, I can't marry Scorpius... I couldn't... I shouldn't..." Rose stuttered, "He doesn't love me... I don't love him, it just wouldn't... Work."

"But it would." Draco told her, "Think about it. I'll expect an answer by the end of the night."

"Mister Malfoy, Sir" Rose said, finding some of her old strength, "I won't marry him. I won't even consider it if he won't ask me anyway."

"That, Rose Weasley, can be arranged." Draco said, with a smirk, before turning to walk away, "He does love you."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry, again, for the wait! My computer is having problems, and I only just got it working long enough to get the mostly written chapter off of it, to finish on this computer.**_

_**Anyway, the song for this chapter is Direction, by The Starting Line.**_

_**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review, because it really, really does make me want to write more!**_

_**~Syl~  
**_


	7. Touchdown Turnaround

_**Chapter 6: Touchdown Turnaround**_

While Draco was conversing with Rose, Lyra and Astoria were assisting Missus Forsyth set the table for dinner, and Scorpius was sitting uncomfortably in the lounge with the Cipriani's.

"Grandma, Rose seemed nice, have you met her before?" Lyra asked the graying woman,

"Briefly, years ago, before you were... Born, I suppose." Astoria told the girl, placing the silverware along where Lyra had just placed plates, "She used to be your father's best friend. Along with Albus Potter. Grandpa wasn't exactly happy with that."

"Why not? Rose was really nice!" Lyra asked, her childishness showing clearly,

"Old family rivalries, among other things. It's ridiculous, of course, but sometimes your grandfather can be stubborn." Astoria answered, smiling down at her granddaughter, "Now, let's go see your father, alright?" she said, leading the young girl to the lounge to save her son from the awkwardness.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you, Lyra, I'm Valeria!" Valeria gushed at the child, the fakeness of her behavior painfully obvious.

"Scorpius, I'd like a word with you" Draco said, interrupting the spoiled Italian woman from spewing more falsehoods. "'Tori, dear, if you could join us?" he added, his tone softening slightly when his eyes rested on his wife.

"Can I come?" Lyra asked almost a little too quickly, giving away how badly she didn't want to be around the Italian family.

"Sorry, Lyra, but this is something between your Grandad and me." Scorpius said, picking up his daughter and giving her a hug, and kissing the top of her head, "Why don't you go find Miss Weasley for me? Dinner should be soon, and she might've gotten lost."

"Okay!" Lyra said excitedly, glad to escape having to be told mean things.

"Why don't I go with you?" Valeria suggested with more false kindness, "I wouldn't want Rose lost..."

"No, no, I saw her only a little bit ago, so I'll be faster!" Lyra said quickly, before darting out of the room, not giving anyone a chance to object.

"Son, let's talk in the Study." Draco said, directing the attention off of the eleven-year-old.

"Right." Scorpius said sheepishly, having forgotten for a moment, "Excuse me, we'll be back shortly." he added to the Ciprianis, before turning to head into his study.

–

The moment Scorpius pulled out two seats for his parents, and Astoria took her seat, Draco spoke.

"I don't want you to marry Valeria Cipriani." he said, straight to the point,

"I wasn't planning on it." Scorpius mumbled quietly, trying not to anger his father.

"I assumed as much, but you _do_ need to get married, and I've found someone I think you won't object to." Draco told his son, giving him a look of warning.

"And who would that be?" Scorpius asked, sounding tired,

"You'll have to ask her yourself, or she won't even consider it, but it should work well. I think she'll agree. And she seems to like Lyra." Draco added, ignoring Scorpius's question,

"She sounds nice. Who is she?" Scorpius said bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Rose Weasley."

–

"He wants him to marry _her_? My lousy assistant?" Valeria fumed to her parents, after eavesdropping on the Malfoy's conversation, "Why _her_?"

"I don't know dear, but we can easily make the girl look like a fool at dinner, and he'll have to change his mind. You're obviously the better choice." Mister Cipriani told his daughter, who's face was clashing terribly with her hair.

"You had better have a plan, Daddy. I refuse to lose the chance at the Malfoy money and power, to Rose Weasley." Valeria said venomously.

–

Lyra came bounding down the hallway towards Rose at such a speed, that she almost knocked Rose over, if not for the fact that Rose caught her, lifting her up and spinning her around to lessen the momentum.

"Thanks! That was fun!" Lyra laughed as Rose set her old friend's daughter back down,

"You're welcome, Lyra!" Rose said easily, trying to act normally, despite her shock from her earlier conversation with the girl's grandfather.

"Oh, Daddy said it's almost dinner time, and I should come get you!" she told the older woman, "D'you think you can sit next to me and Daddy? That'd be fun!"

"Well... Maybe..." Rose said thoughtfully, "If it's alright with your dad, I suppose it would be alright..." she answered, completely unable to refuse the girl.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be! You're his friend, right? So it's okay!" Lyra insisted,

"We'll ask him first, before I go taking a seat that isn't mine." Rose told her, "Now, how about you lead the way to the dining room?"

"Okay!" Lyra said, taking Rose's hand, and pulling her along the hallways, at a slower speed than she had come at, to the dining room.

–

By the time Rose and Lyra arrived, the older Malfoys had finished their conversation, and Scorpius was looking extremely nervous as he stood at the head of the table.

"Daddy! Can Rose sit between me and you?" Lyra asked as soon as she saw her father, smiling excitedly, "I promise to be extra good, and not bother her!" she added, wanting to make sure she got what she wanted,

"Of course, I had hoped that Rose would sit next to us anyway." he answered, pulling out the two chairs to the right of his seat, "My ladies..." he said, with an animated bow.

Rose took the seat that would be closest the Scorpius's, leaving the next seat open for Lyra, who took her seat very quickly.

The Cipriani's, on the other side of the table, were all looking furious. Not only did Draco want his son to marry Rose, but Rose was sitting in a seat that should only be for someone who was actually related to, or married to the head of the house.

Everyone else at the table was content though, all smiling pleasantly, even Rose, who's nerves were returning full-force.

"Rose, do you think I could speak to you after dinner, outside? I'd love to catch up." Scorpius asked quietly, not wanting to cause any problems for his old friend, "I have a few questions, as well."

"I'd... I'd like that." Rose said softly, smiling weakly at the white-blond man.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this chapter isn't too all over the place, but I needed to get these small scenes in, but they wouldn't work well, much longer than they are.**_

_**The song for this chapter is Touchdown Turnaround by Hellogoodbye.**_

_**Reviews inspire me to write faster, so please review if you have the time!**_

_**~Syl~  
**_


	8. Bring Me To Life

_**Chapter 7: Bring Me To Life**_

As the food started being brought out, Rose's eyes lit up, seeing Missus Forsyth directing the servers.

"Missus Forsyth! How are you?" Rose asked the older woman softly, trying not to be too loud, but wanting to talk to the woman who had always been kind to her.

"Rosie Weasley! I'm just fine, dear, how have you been these last... What, has it been 12 years already?" Missus Forsyth asked cheerfully, not noticing that Rose was trying to stay quiet.

"Something like that." Rose answered, looking ashamed, "I've been... Busy." she tried to explain.

"Why are you talking to the help, Weasley?" Mister Cipriani sneered, giving the red-haired woman a fright,

"Missus Forsyth has worked for me since I started at Hogwarts, she's practically family, much like Rose." Scorpius answered, giving the older man a cold look, "She's much more than the 'help', as you put it."

Rose blushed, smiling at her old friend for defending the old maid, who had looked after them, and cleaned up after their messes, figuratively, and literally, when they were younger.

"Evelyn, why don't you join us for dinner?" Draco suggested, motioning to a seat to his side, giving the woman a smile that looked out of place on his aged face, but friendly none the less.

"Well, thank you sir, if you or your family don't mind, I'd be honored." Missus Forsyth said, shooting a subtle dirty look at the Ciprianis, so subtle that the Malfoys could all pretend not to see it with ease.

"Nana should sit with us!" Lyra said firmly, her innocent smile bright and honest, making her appear younger than her eleven years.

"_Nana_?" Mister Cipriani whispered to his wife, appalled at the endearment.

Missus Forsyth took the offered seat with nearly more manners and grace than both Cipriani women combined, hinting at her upbringing more than intended, but still enough to quell some of the Italian family's complains before they could even occur.

"So, Rosie dearest, what have you been up to these 12 years?" the elderly woman asked as one of the servers brought out a place setting for her.

"Well, after I lost contact with Scorpius, I also lost contact with my family, something came up, and I just didn't... Want to trouble them, so I started traveling, which is how I came to be employed by Miss Cipriani-"

"Rose, with your family's status, you should be calling Miss Cipriani Valeria, at least while at this table." Draco said, interrupting her.

"O-okay..." Rose said, her face turning hot pink, all the way back to her ears.

The servers were bringing out a salad to open the meal, and Scorpius easily stood, serving it with a charming smile to Rose, and a cordial one to the Italian family before sitting back down and eating politely.

Rose mindlessly ate all of her food, earning her dirty looks yet again from her boss's family, and appreciative ones from the Malfoys. She wasn't like most of the young, spoiled heiresses that usually dined with them.

After the salad was eaten and the main course of a delectable roast chicken was brought out, Rose started to relax and enjoy her position that felt so comfortable, but her ease was going to be brought to a end quickly by an unlikely person.

"So, Rose, why did you disappear all those years ago?" Astoria asked, with no malice behind the words.

Rose stiffened, her eyes widening, "I..." she started, her blush returning, stumbling over her words.

"She got pregnant." Missus Cipriani said bluntly. "We wouldn't hire her unless we had some of her background, and she had given birth only weeks before she came into our employ, so of course we know."

The only one who seemed genuinely surprised by this was Astoria, and of course Rose was shocked that they had known about her baby.

"What did you do with the baby, Rose?" Scorpius's mother asked with the utmost concern.

"Her father is raising her..." she answered nervously, "My parents don't even know what happened... I was too afraid to tell them, afraid they'd tell her father, and then I'd lose him... But I lost him anyway, so it didn't matter anyway, I guess... I didn't even get to name her..."

"Rosie..." Missus Forsyth started, patting the red-haired girl's back comfortingly, reaching around Lyra,

"I think she's happy though. I've tried to keep tabs on her as best as I could." Rose admitted, "She's going to Hogwarts this year, actually." her eyes were locked onto her plate, and she tried to hold in her tears, even though she knew everyone could see how her eyes were starting to puff up, and how her voice was watery.

"Do you think I'll meet her? I'm going to Hogwarts this year!" Lyra tried, "Maybe you can see her now that you're here! And we'll be best friends!" she added, wanting to make the friendly woman happy.

"I don't know, maybe Lyra..." Rose said, unable to look directly at the girl.

Scorpius put his arm around his friend's shoulder, rubbing her arm softly, "It's okay, Bella Rosa, it's okay..." he murmured softly.

"I'm terribly sorry... Crying over a decision I made years ago... I'm interrupting our meal." Rose said, sniffling one last time before sitting up straight and taking a bite of her food, trying to forget that she all but admitting something far more damaging, not only to her, to the Malfoy's and Cipriani's, even though both Draco and Scorpius seemed to already know.

–

After her breakdown, the meal continued peacefully, knowing looks sent her way by Missus Forsyth and Astoria, who had finally clued into why the younger woman was so upset.

"Ready for our walk, my dear?" Scorpius asked, "I think we need to talk about this."

Rose nodded, giving the white-blond man a soft smile.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_I'm so, so, so, SO sorry for the crazy long wait on this chapter. I only just finished it. Life got crazy, and dinner scenes are hard to write._**

**_Just so you all know, I do, quite literally make this stuff up as I go along. I have nothing really planned in advance most of the time, but this next chapter I have some things that will be REVEALED(It's not like I was REALLY hiding it anyway)_**

**_If you hate the Cipriani's, you're not alone. I hate them, I hate writing them, and I think they deserve a punch in the face._**

**_I'm also annoyed with how wimpy Rose is being, but she's about to have to buck up and act the way I imagined her originally, strong, smart and not a wimp._**

**_The song for this chapter was "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence._**

**_Reviews are awesome, and I really do LOVE getting them!_**

**_~Syl~  
_**


	9. Summertime

_**Chapter 8: Summertime**_

"Why didn't you tell me, Rose?" Scorpius asked the moment they were out of earshot of the other dinner guests.

"Tell you what?" Rose asked back, playing dumb.

"You're not an idiot, don't pretend to be one." Scorpius said with an annoyed sigh, "Why didn't you tell me, I would have been there for you, helped you."

"I was scare, Scor, I was afraid you'd be mad, and that my father would never speak to me again, and I'd be all alone." Rose gave him a hard look, "You know I hate being alone. Feeling alone."

"Rose Bella Weasley, I'd never leave you alone, and you should know that!" he practically yelled at her,

"I was scared, hormonal, and expecting the worst. I fled, instead of sticking it out, it was a bad decision, I don't deny it, but Lyra is happy, and I'm doing alright, so it all worked out, and you shouldn't be so mad at me!" Rose yelled back, letting the submissive shy demeanor forced onto her by her bosses fall away to bring back the woman she used to be.

Scorpius stared at her for a minute, surprised by her outburst, "I would've married you." he whispered.

"I would've said no." Rose told him softly, putting her hand on his arm, "You're my best friend, and I had a phase of having feelings for you, but I got over it in fifth year." she told him, smiling sadly.

"Oh, well damn, I should've said something then, huh? Y'know, since I was an oblivious teenager and all." Scorpius ranted,

"Scorpius Malfoy, you're being an arse." Rose said firmly, locking their eyes, "We were both stupid teenagers. I wasn't in love with you, I had a crush on you at fifteen. We would've just lost our friendship when we finally split up."

"Well I was in love. I am in love with you, Rose." Scorpius said, being as honest as he could, "I want to marry you, I want to be with you forever, but if you don't love me yet, fine, but give me a chance to try, to court you, to make you fall in love with me." he begged.

"Scor... I... Fine." Rose relented, his puppy-dog eyes almost as good as Lyra's. "You have until Lyra gets home from Hogwarts to make me feel anything romantic for you. Is that enough of a chance?" she asked.

"Can I tell Lyra? That you're her mother?" Scor asked, not answering her.

"Will I get to be a part of her life, even if we don't get married?" she asked, getting sheepish again,

"Of course." he laughed, relaxing,

"Then yes, you can tell her."

"I have a MAMA!" Lyra squealed, leaping out from behind a bush in the garden to latch onto Rose.

"Lyra, what were you doing?" Scorpius asked his daughter,

"I wanted to find out what you and Rose- I mean Mama were talking about." Lyra answered, her smile getting bigger when she called Rose her mom.

Rose smiled, bending down so that she was eye level with her daughter, the very thought of getting to call the vibrant little girl such making her extremely happy, "You shouldn't eavesdrop, Lyra." she scolded gently,

"Sorry..." Lyra tried to look repentant, but failed because she was too happy to have Rose as her mom, "Are you gonna live with us now, Mama?" she asked, eyes wide and innocent, pulling the same trick her father had only minutes before.

"I... Uh... Well..." Rose stuttered, looking to Scorpius for help, but he only smiled and waited for her to answer their daughter.

"Rose, I need to speak to you for a moment." Valeria said tightly from the entrance to the house, clearly having overheard their conversation as well.

Rose nodded, "I'll be right back, then I'll answer, okay?" she sighed, pressing a kiss to Lyra's head before following Valeria into the house.

"You're fired you little slut." Valeria hissed, "Trying to steal my future husband." she ranted to herself for a moment before slapping Rose hard across the cheek and storming away.

Rose returned to Scorpius and Lyra, stunned nearly speechless, but a small smile on her face, _"I'm free"_ she thought, making her smile more.

"If it's alright with you're father-"

"It is." Scorpius said, as if it was painfully obvious.

"Then yes, I'll be living with you." Rose finished, earning her a huge hug from Lyra,

"Thank you, Mama." she whispered, looking up at her mother with sparkling eyes, full of happy tears.

"I think it's time to get to bed now, sweetheart." Scorpius told her, using his 'I'm-the-dad-do-as-I-say' voice.

"Okay..." Lyra sighed sadly, trying to will her father into letting her stay up with her pleading eyes.

"Rose will still be here when you get up, I promise." Scorpius told her, stroking the young girl's hair.

"I promise too, I'll be here." Rose told her, "Are you too old to be tucked in?" she asked, thinking of a way to spend time with her daughter.

"Kinda..." Lyra sighed, "I'd get teased for it now..." she mumbled,

"Well, I won't tell. And neither will your dad, so how about I tuck you in tonight?" she suggested, offering her hand to the girl,

"Okay!" Lyra cheered up suddenly, taking the offered hand and pulling Rose along to her bedroom.

"I love you, Lyra." Rose whispered to the almost asleep girl, who had been fully tucked in, and chatted lightly with.

"Love you too, Mama..." Lyra yawned, falling into a deep sleep.

Scorpius watched his two favorite girls from the doorway, a content smile on his face.

"I'll take you to your room." he whispered to the red-haired woman, who was standing from beside their daughter's bed,

"Alright." Rose whispered back, "Thank you. For letting me be a part of her life..." she told him, "Thank you so much..."

* * *

**_A/N: Wow, I am so, so, so sorry for the crazy long wait on this chapter. I recently got my first job ever, and it's... Hell. xD I work 30 hours a week normally, but because my boss is nuts, everybody keeps quitting or getting fired, so I'm working 40 until she gets more people hired and trained._**

**_Anyway, enough whining about my life and excuses._**

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I felt so bad every time I read a review and didn't have the time to write, but as soon as I did have time, I whipped this up, which is why it's not great, but we're getting onto the romance finally._**

**_The song for this chapter is "Summertime" by My Chemical Romance._**

**_I'll try to get the next chapter up in a more timely manner.  
_**

**_~Syl~  
_**


End file.
